Walking her home
by smk123
Summary: This is a bittersweet story set many years after the end of the series. I won’t beat around the bush. Amanda dies but I hope you can appreciate the sentiment of hope and lasting love that I tried to convey. Don’t read if you’re already feeling weepy!


Summary: I won't beat around the bush. This is a bittersweet story set many years after the end of the series. Amanda dies but I hope you can appreciate the sentiment of hope and lasting love that I tried to convey. Don't read if you're already feeling weepy!

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Notes: Written in response to the June Wicklowplace challenge to use the words "I need you to come with me" Thanks to Jennifer for the word "bittersweet" - I think it was a perfect description. The title and ending was inspired by a wonderful song called "Walking her home" by Mark Schultz.

WARNING

SADNESS AHEAD

WARNING

DEPENDING ON YOUR EMOTIONAL STATE RIGHT NOW, TISSUES MIGHT BE NEEDED

WARNING

CHARACTER DEATHS – DONT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE OR THIS WILL UPSET YOU

WARNING

YOU'VE PROBABLY ALREADY FIGURED THIS STORY OUT BUT READ IT ANYWAY IF YOU WISH...IT'S SHORT!

She sat rocking by the window, watching the snowflakes slowly drifting down. It was nearly the middle of February and piles of snow lined the streets and sidewalks. The fence posts each wore a frosty white cap and the shrubs were buried under a wintery blanket.

The door opened then slammed shut. Cold air drifted across the room and she shivered slightly. Jamie came in, stomping his feet and exclaiming over the amount of snow he'd just shovelled. She allowed his words to wash over her, the sound of his voice comforting but not enough to draw her attention away from the window.

It was February thirteenth, her wedding anniversary and she was waiting for Lee. He'd been gone quite a while this time but some assignments were bigger than others. Even though she missed him dreadfully, she understood.

The clock on the mantel ticked away and her cup of tea cooled on the table beside her as she patiently waited. Winter seemed to be longer and colder than usual this year. Pulling her sweater more tightly around her, she sighed and let her head rest on the cushioned back of the chair. She shifted, moving stiffly, trying to find a more comfortable position. Little aches and pains seemed to be her constant companion anymore.

A bit of sun broke through the cloud cover causing her to smile faintly. The icicles hanging from the eaves turned into fine crystal and the snow covered landscape sparkled like a million diamonds. She played with the wedding ring on her finger, recalling the day Lee had placed it there. It had been the happiest day of her life. Her eyes drifted shut as she recalled him holding her hand and sliding on the ring...

As she dozed, she was sure she could feel his hand brushing her hair back, then cupping her face. The smell of his cologne seemed to fill the room and her heart beat a little faster. Suddenly she heard him calling her name, "Amanda... Amanda!"

Looking up, she saw him standing before her. His hazel eyes sparkled and the special smile that he reserved only for her was lighting up his face. She sat up in surprise, barely registering the fact that there were no discomfort when she moved. "Lee! I didn't hear you come in. Oh, it's so good to see you—you've been gone so long..."

She reached out her hand towards him and he caught it in his, pressing a kiss to her palm. "I know. I'm sorry I was away so long...I've missed you."

"And I've missed you too. Please don't leave me like that again."

"I promise. I'll never leave you again." He gently pulled on her hand, encouraging her to stand. "I need you to come with me. It's time to go now."

Smiling up at him, she gripped his arm tightly. "I've been waiting for you to ask. You know I'll follow you anywhere." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. The room seemed to brighten and the snowy world faded away as warmth filled her entire being.

"Are you ready, Amanda? " He gazed down at her, his eyes filled with love.

She nodded eagerly, placed her arm around his waist and then walked beside him into eternity.

****

Jamie strolled into the living room. "Mom, Jullie wants to know if you'd like some more tea... Mom?"

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder but there was no response. Her eyes stared unseeing out the window, a faint smile on her face. Jaime gazed at his mother's unmoving chest and blinked rapidly as tears filled his eyes.

A small hand clasped his. "What's the matter, Daddy? Why are you sad?"

Chocolate brown eyes, just like his mother's stared up at him. He scooped the little girl up and held her tightly as he walked out of the room in search of his wife. "Daddy's sad because Grandma's gone ..."

"Gone? Oh..." A puzzled frown marred the small face for a moment then a smile appeared. "I bet she's gone to be with Grandpa . She told me she was waiting for him to come and that when he did, he'd walk her home..."

Jamie looked from his daughter to his wife who had just appeared in the doorway. "You're right, sweetheart. Grandpa came and he's walking Grandma home..."


End file.
